1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to restraints for motor vehicles and, more specifically, to a pet restraint system for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide seats for a motor vehicle. It is also known to provide a restraint system such as a seat belt to restrain an occupant in a seat of the motor vehicle. Typically, the restraint system includes a retractor attached to the seat or vehicle structure and having a spool attached to the seat belt. The spool is rotatably mounted to the retractor by a shaft. The retractor has a spiral spring on one end of the shaft to urge the spool in a direction for retracting the seat belt when not in use. The restraint system also includes a latch plate attached to one end of the seat belt and a buckle attached by belt webbing to the seat or vehicle structure. The restraint system is buckled and unbuckled by engagement and disengagement between the latch plate and buckle.
It is also known that the occupant of the vehicle may be a human or an animal such as a pet. In the case of a pet, a pet restraint is used to restrain the pet in the motor vehicle. Typically, the pet restraint includes a harness that may be disposed about the pet such as a dog. The harness may be connected to belt webbing to attach the pet restraint to the vehicle. The harness may provide a loop through which the seat belt passes, after which the seat belt is attached to an anchor of the vehicle. Examples of such pet restraints are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,310,034, 4,715,618 and 4,907,541. Further, the pet restraint may be attached to cargo tie-downs in the cargo areas of the motor vehicles.
Although the above pet restraints have worked, it is desirable to positively attach the pet restraint to the motor vehicle. It is also desirable to attach a pet restraint to a motor vehicle using seat belt hardware, belt webbing, child restraint anchors also known as "ISOFIX" anchorages, and/or child restraint top tether anchors. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a pet restraint system for a motor vehicle that meets these desires.